お風呂
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Tak hanya malas, Tsuna pun juga sangat dan sangatlah amat polos. Kini giliran xxx yg menjadi korban... Atau mungkin tersangka karena kemesumannya?[Acedia Part 2!]
**Acedia (** **お風呂** **)**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Akira Amano**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Malam purnama merupakan malam yang pas untuk berendam. Memanjakan tubuh di dalam air yang hangat dan bila memungkinkan, secawan _Sake_ akan menjadi pelengkap yang sangat pas.

"Yosh. Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam…"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri seakan merupakan hari terbaik ala spons penyuka _kraby patty_ , Tsuna tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke _ofuro_.

Hanya dengan berbalut jaket kesayangannya, Tsuna pun resmi meninggalkan kediaman kecil nan hangat Sawada.

"Ah~ beruntung Reborn-san sedang ada keperluan begitu pula dengan mama. Jadi aku bisa leluasa bertemu dengan _dia_ " entah siapa yang dimaksudkan, namun jika dilihat dari ekspresi Tsuna maka orang tersebut sangatlah berarti bagi Tsuna.

Tak sampai lima belas menit ia sudah tiba di tempat yang dijanjikan. Tsuna yang pada dasarnya tipe orang yang tak suka beraktifitas, akan sangat muda lelah walau hanya berjalan sejauh lima ratus meter. Tapi karena _ofuro_ yang menjadi tujuannya kali ini, mau tak mau ia akan berjuang demi memanjakan tubuh mulusnya di air panas yang menggelitik.

"Mou~" dengan gaya bak gadis cemberut, Tsuna memandang sekeliling dengan kesal. " _Dia_ selalu saja datang terlamabat… awas saja nanti aku akan—"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku?"

"Makuro! Kau terlambat lagi." Oh… jadi yang sedang Tsuna tunggu itu Maku—APA MAKURO?

Rokudo Makuro, cowok berambut nyetrik dengan tawa anehnya mengusap rambut Tsuna seperti adegan dua bersaudara Ichimiya dalam serial ServantxService. "Jangan gitu donk~ nie aku bawakan coklat."

Hanya dalam hitungan detik Tsuna langsung masuk ke dalam mode anjing penurut. Oh harga diri Vongola akan hancur bila tetap mempertahankan Tsuna menjadi penerus bos kesepuluh.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang mengikutimu bukan?" Makuro menengok kanan kari mewanti-wanti bila ada sosok penganggu di malam kencannya. Tentu saja itu hanya anggapan Makuro seorang. Tsuna terlalu polos untuk mengetahui maksud terselubung _illusionist_ bermuka mesum itu.

"Tentu tidak… Reborn-san sedang ada keperluan dan aku bisa menjamin seratus persen kalau tidak ada yang mengikutiku." Oh Tsuna sadarlah jika kau telah masuk ke dalam kandang harimau mesum nan berhaya macam Makuro!

"fufufufufu itu baru anak baik."

Dan akhirnya rencana Makuro pun sukses untuk menculik Tsuna malam ini. ia semakin tak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam acara utamannya.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu jika ada pemandian air panas di sini…"

"Itu karena aku membuatnya khusus untuk sarang cinta kita berdua, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Kau bilang apa Makuro?"

"Ah… lupakan, yuk kita masuk."

Makuro pun mempersilakan Tsuna untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gubuk yang telah dibuat susah payah untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat ganti. Sedangkan kolam pemandian ada berada tepat di samping gubuk kecil itu.

"Ah Tsunayoshi, kau masuk ke sana ya~ nanti kita bertemu di kolam." tunjuk Makuro pada sebuiah ruangan yang diperuntukan untuk tempat para wanita berganti pakaian.

"Makuro… aku laki-laki, harusnya kita ganti baju bersama bukan?"

"Ah benar juga. Aku lupa~"

Dengan santainya Tsuna melepas seluruh lapisan pakaian yang melekat, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung celana dalam yang melindungi harta berharganya pun juga ikut dilepas dengan wajah polos sepolos-polosnya. Tentu hal ini tak disia-siakan oleh Makuro yang pada dasarnya ingin melihat tubuh bugil sang Vongola muda.

' _Oh… Tuhan atau apapun yang mendengarkanku. Betapa indahnya tubuh yang kauciptakan itu. Bahkan majalah Ero-Hon milik Ken masih kalah jauh dari kesempurnaan di depan mataku ini.'_

"…Makuro?" Tsuna memastikan Makuro masih hidup atau tidak.

Sang _illusionist_ terpukau sesaat melihat betapa menggodanya tubuh Tsuna yang kini hanya berbalut handuk putih untuk menutuipi harta para lelaki. Kedua matanya masih memancarkan kemesuman tiada tara. "Kufufufu, semakin lama kau semakin tumbuh menjadi gad—Ah lelaki yang luar biasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa percaya seratus persen padaku Tsunayoshi-kun."

Ah Tsuna andai saja kau tahu kalau Maksud ucapan Makuro berbeda dari apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang.

.

.

" _Kimochi~_ "

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Tsuna langsung menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam kolam air panas. Kesukaan akan kenikmatan mandi air panas merupakan hal yang ia suka kedua setelah tidur tentunya. Dilain pihak, Makuro memasang seringai mesum menatap mangsa yang kini sedang hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Tsunaysohi~ mau kugosakan punggungmu?"

"Ah mau-mau…"Tsuna langsung keluar tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya kini tengah telanjang bulat. Tentunya Makuro langsung memperahankan imannya sekuat mungkin, begitu melihat pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilukiskan oleh para bidadari. _Tenangkan dirimu. Kau akan mendaopatkan yang jauh lebih besar setelah ini._

Tsuna lantas segera duduk dan membiarkan Makuro bersiap mengeksplo—menggosok punggungnya.

"Kau memiliki kulit yang mulus…" ucap kagum Makuro begitu berhasil mendaratkan tangan jahatnya ke atas permukaan kulit putih mulus Vongola muda.

"un… Reborn menyuruhku untuk selalu menjaga kondisi fisik. Katanya sih demi menjadi bos mafia yang baik. Maka dari itu dia yang memberi semua peralatan mandi dan memandikanku…"

"Apa? Reborn memandikanmu?" ucap Makuro seakan tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar barusan

"Iya~~ kau harus sekali-kali mencobannya Maku… pijatan Reborn itu selalu membuatku melayang entah kemana…."

Tanpa Sadar Tsuna telah menyiram minyak ke dalam api yang membara.

"Tch! Arcobaleno itu nampaknya sudah meng esplotasimu seenaknya." gumam Makuro tak suka benda miliknya dieksploitasi seenaknya oleh orang lain. Sejak kapan Tsuna menjadi milikmu mesum?

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Ah lupakan… ngomong-ngomong soal pijatan, aku juga punya pijatan yang membuatmu bakalan melayang ke langit ketujuh lo… aku dapatkan ini setelah belajar dari Fon."

"Eh benarkah?" bohong Tsuna, mana mungkin Fon mengajarkan hal mesum seperti itu. Kalaupun iya, ia hanya akan melakukannya di depan Mamon seorang.

"Mau mencoba?" Makuro sudah tak sabar segera memulai aksinya. Bagaimanapun juga malam ini ia harus memliki Tsuna seutuhnya.

Tsuna mengangguk polos tanpa menyadari kebusukan Makuro. Hanya dalam sekian detik, hampir seluruh tubuh Tsuna telah dinodai oleh tangan-tangan nista sang _illusionist_. Bahkan kedua puting _pink_ juga tak luput dari aksi bejatnya. Anehnya Tsuna malah keenakan dan menganggap itu sebagai pijatan refeleksi.

"Ge-geli…"

Makuro semakin brutal melakukan 'pijatan refleski alanya' dan Tsuna semakin keenakan dengan sentuhan yang ia rasakan. Kedua matannya pun beralih ketika salah satu tanganya hampir menyentuh benda berharga para kaum lelaki. Air liur kemusuman begitu pula dengan wajah mesum bak Jiraiya tak lagi dapat disembunyikan.

' _tinggal sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi...,'_

 **BOOMM**

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan suara ledakan menghancurkan semuannya. Makuro dengan sigap mengindar, sedangkan Tsuna yang masih terbawa kenikmatan pijatan mesum Makuro telah berpindah tangan ke dua penyalamatnya dari aksi bejat yang akan dilancarkan Makuro padannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan kedua anjing Tsuna yang paling setia, Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keparat! Beraninya kau menodai _Juudaime_!" Gokudera menatap kesal ke arah Makuro yang malah berekspresi seakan tak ada kesalahan apapun yang telah ia lakukan.

"Oya… oya… dua anjing Vongola sudah datang rupanya. Lagi-lagi malam ini aku gagal mendapatkan Tsunayoshi…" nada Makuro sengaja dibuat sedih yang justru semakin membuat kesal Gokudera.

"Gakudera? Yamamoto?" Tsuna yang tersadar segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke masing-masing sosok di tempat itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Yamamoto yang mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos Tsuna segera menampakan wajah bersuyukur. "Tsuna… syukurlah, kau taka apa-apakan?"

Gokudera juga sama bersyukurnya melihat keadaan _Juudaime_ miliknya. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke sosok nanas termesum di muka bumi. " _Teme_! berani-bveraninya kau merepe _Juudaime_!"

"fufufu kau salah paham Penjaga badai Vongola. Sawada sendiri yang memintaku untuk memijitnya, bukan begitu Tsunayoshi-kun." Makuro berkedip bak idol yang sedang meladeni para fansnya.

Tsuna yang masih belum paham keadaan sekitar lansung mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Makuro. "Um, dia benar. Pijatanya benar-benar luar biasa lo… kalian harus menyobanya Gokudera, Yamamoto."

Baik Gokudera maupun Yamamoto tak tahu bagaimana menganggapi kepolosan bosnya. Di lain pihak Makuro tersenyum penuh kemengan.

"Argh! Akan kuhajar kau!" Gokudera bereteriak garang dan melesat ke arah Makuro tak lupa senjata andalannya sudah ada di masing-masing sela jarinya.

Diluar pertempuran yang sedang terjadi, Yamamoto tengah sibuk memakaikan baju agar tubuh manis Tsuna tidak terekspos sebegitu mudahnya.

"Tsuna apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu… sebelum aku yang membuatmu nge- _fly_ pertama kali." ucap Yamamoto disela kesibukannya membantu Tsuna. Sedangkan yang ada dihadapannya hanya menatap polos tanpa tahu arti maksud perkataan Yamamoto.

"Apa?"

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari lokasi keributan yang sedang terjadi, Reborn yang ditemani Leon, menatap dari balik terepong _binocular_ miliknya. Jangan lupakan juga sepasang earphone yang memancarkan suara dari alat penyadap yang ia pasang tersembunyi di saku jaket Tsuna.

"… Kau salah Yamamoto… hanya akulah yang berhak atas tubuh muridku…"[]


End file.
